Retourner
by whisper by angel's
Summary: eres mi mejor amiga-pronunció-Duele cuando las personas no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen al frente...-conocí a alguien- La amo y me iré con ella- declaró. !Prometiste que siempre estariamos juntos!- gritó alterada- ¡Te amo!No me dejes!...


_**N**__/A: __¡Hola gente! aquí estoy con otra historia, espero que les agrade, tengo planeado este long-fic desde hace mucho, pero como ya dije en mis otros fics, hice unos pequeños cambios. Espero que les agrade, y gracias por leer. _

_**A**__claraciones: Es un AU. Lo lamento chicas/os pero para la trama de la historia es necesario que el personaje de Sasuke tenga una personalidad algo mas suave con respecto a su carácter y a Sakura, por eso va a ser OOC. Posiblemente no tenga un "final feliz" o el final esperado, porque la historia dará un giro muy drástico; tampoco se fien de quienes son realmente la pareja principal.  
_

_**D**__isclaime__**r**__ : ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia) pero la trama de la historia __**si**__, así que agradezco no tomarla sin mi consentimiento._

…

…

…

* * *

...

...

...

_**.::.****Retourner.:****:.**_

…

…

**-/**_PRÓLOGO_**\-**

…

…

…

* * *

…

…

…

**Es increíble como a veces la vida da muchas vueltas…**

…

…

-¡Sasuke!

…

…

* * *

**F**lash **B**ack

…

…

_-Sasuke, prométeme que siempre seremos amigos – dijo una pequeña que demostraba tener alrededor de siete años._

_-Te lo prometo sakura, siempre estaremos juntos – respondió un pequeño niño aparentemente de la misma edad._

…

…

**F**in del **F**lash **B**ack

* * *

…

…

**Como se puede tornar dura…**

…

…

-Sasuke… Por favor

…

…

* * *

**F**lash **B**ack

…

…

_-¡al fin!, entramos al bachillerato, oficialmente somos adolescentes – dijo una niña de cabellos rosados al muchacho que caminaba a su lado._

_-No te emociones sakura, apenas tenemos doce años – pronunció este mirándola de reojo, mientras sonreía arrogante._

_-¡Ay! No seas malo, sabes que tengo razón – dijo la chica haciendo un pequeño puchero, mientras sus pálidas mejillas se sonrosaban – además sasuke, ya estamos en edad de pensar en otras cosas._

_-¿a que te refieres con otras cosas? – preguntó mirándole interrogante._

_-Pues, me refiero… a… tu sabes – balbuceó en un pequeño y nervioso susurro._

_-No te entiendo sakura – le dijo resignado – itachi tiene razón – vio las reacciones de su acompañante, para luego hacer una mueca en su rostro – las mujeres son raras._

_-¡oye! – Gritó indignada – ¡nosotras no somos raras!... lo que sucede es que ustedes son lentos._

_-¡Ey!... te recuerdo que siempre he sido el mas inteligente de la clase… además… los hombres somos mejores que las mujeres – dijo altivo._

_-si claro, lo que tu digas pequeño ignorante, ahora te dejare con la duda de lo que te iba a decir –le replicó ésta indiferente, pero con un pequeño color rosa abundando su cara._

_-¡Tsk!... sakura… no te hagas la interesante y dime de una vez lo que me ibas a decir – dijo ya molesto de tanto misterio._

_-Eso Uchiha… lo tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo – le mencionó para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo, dejando a un niño sonrojado mirando impactado el camino por donde desaparecía su amiga._

…

…

**F**in del **F**lash **B**ack

* * *

…

…

**Como mientras en momentos decisivos…**

…

…

-Te lo suplico…

…

…

* * *

**F**lash **B**ack

…

…

_-Sasuke… yo… no se que decirte… yo – se escuchó balbucear con profunda tristeza a una joven muchacha, aparentemente de unos dieciseises años._

_-No te preocupes… tu no tienes la culpa de nada… yo debí saberlo – le respondió una ronca voz fría y dura._

_-Sasuke… esto ha sido mi culpa he debido decírtelo con mas tacto o tal vez…- respondió nerviosa_

_-No… has hecho bien, pero discúlpame por no haberte creído… es que ella… de verdad parecía diferente – replicó melancólico, para recibir un silencio de repuesta – pero, gracias, por estar aquí siempre… por ser mi mejor amiga…_

_-No tienes que agradecer… soy tu… mejor amiga… - le dijo con la voz quebrada – tal vez ella no era la indicada… tal vez, solo tal vez, la tienes cerca… y no te has dado cuenta…_

_-Tienes razón… tal vez y todavía no la he encontrado – respondió este, volteando a mirarla – sakura… no quiero estar solo_

_-No te preocupes sasuke… yo siempre estaré contigo – mencionó para envolverlo en un protector abrazo._

…

…

**F**in del **F**lash **B**ack

* * *

…

…

**Y cuando estamos al borde de la desesperación…**

…

…

-No te vayas… No me dejes… Por favor

…

…

* * *

**F**lash **B**ack

…

…

_-¡que molesto, mañana empezamos clases! – exclamó mientras estira sus brazos en señal de cansancio._

_-No seas exagerada, siempre creí que eras una floja, pero esto es el colmo – dijo mirándola burlón – además ya creo que fueron demasiadas vacaciones._

_-¡Ey!, que no soy floja, solo llevo una vida pacifica, además nunca son demasiadas vacaciones – dijo esta mirándolo indignada._

_-La verdad no se de que te quejas si éste es nuestro ultimo año – mencionó indiferente mientras cambiaba de posición – además no te he contado, pero estas vacaciones he conocido a alguien._

_- ¿A que te refieres con alguien? – cuestionó con asombro y un poco de temor._

_-Se llama Hinata, es muy linda y nos hemos llevado bien, es la hija de unos socios de mis padres – respondió él, mirándola directamente – mi padre me ha dicho que estudiará en nuestro instituto, además, creo que le pediré que sea mi novia._

_-Tu… novia… yo… creo que si se llevan tan bien… – pronunció mientras su voz se va quebrando – que bueno que has encontrado a alguien especial – esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras sus ojos se cristalizaron._

_-Te sucede algo sakura te noto algo triste – observó preocupado._

_-¡No!...no…sucede nada…de verdad…no te preocupes…es mas…me alegro que…seas feliz…cuando tu eres feliz…yo soy feliz – mencionó ella, girando su rostro para que su acompañante no note los pequeños rastros de lagrimas resbalando ya por sus mejillas._

_-Gracias Sakura – dijo él, mirándola con ternura – Pero ¿Estás segura que estas bien?_

_-Si…segura – mencionó volteándose mostrando una fingida sonrisa._

_-Además, pequeña Sakura –dijo él, burlón – ¿Tú no tendrás ningún romance escondido? ¿Verdad?_

_-¡Que yo que!...no…nada que ver – pronunció nerviosa – yo…no oculto nada_

_-Ah…en serio…entonces no me planeabas contar que Itachi se te ha declarado – pronunció burlón, ladeando una pequeña sonrisa._

_- ¡Pero que dices! Yo le he rechazado, así que no hay nada que contar._

_Cerró sus ojos esperando a que el no quisiera seguir con ese tema, mas sus esperanzas fueron vanas cuando el Uchiha decidió seguir insistiendo._

_-Sakura… no es porque sea su hermano, pero el realmente te quiere, además, deberías considerar darle una oportunidad… pensándolo bien ¿Creo que nunca te he visto con algún novio? – Replicó mientras le miraba dudoso – no será que… ¿Hay alguien mas que te guste? _

_-Yo…yo…si hay alguien…pero esa persona…no me quiere – pronunció en un entendible y débil susurro, al momento en que en sus ojos se empezaron a formar pequeñas lagrimas nuevamente._

_-Tonta ¿Cómo vas a decir que alguien no puede quererte? – Replicó molesto – ese tipo tiene que ser demasiado idiota para no aceptarte._

_La miró con ternura esperando sus reacciones, más se llenó de preocupación al ver que esta derramaba lagrimas con mas libertad._

_-Lo siento… de verdad… es que a veces duele mucho, que las personas no se den cuenta de las cosas que tienen al frente – susurró mirando fijamente sus manos._

_-Pequeña ya veras como si te hará caso o ¿tal vez esa persona ya tiene a alguien especial? – preguntó con ternura mientras le abrazaba._

_-Si… pero no importa… mientras el sea feliz… yo seré feliz – balbuceó débilmente mientras correspondió el abrazo con una melancólica sonrisa._

…

…

**F**in del **F**lash **B**ack

* * *

…

…

**Hacemos hasta lo imposible, para conseguir eso que anhelamos…**

…

…

-Yo… te necesito… haré lo que sea… pero no me dejes… por favor

…

…

* * *

**F**lash **B**ack

…

…

_-Sakura, Hinata me ha dicho que se irá a estudiar a estados unidos – dijo mientras llevó la taza a su labios sintiendo el sabor amargo del café._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer Sasuke? Me has dicho anteriormente que íbamos a estudiar juntos en la Todai – respondió, tratando de calmar sus angustias y ese mal presentimiento que le calaba el alma._

_- La amo – dijo directo mirándole a los ojos – y he decidido que voy a ir con ella._

_- ¿Estás totalmente seguro? ¿No te parece una decisión precipitada? – Respondió angustiada, mirándole triste – No puedes irte._

_-Sakura, ya te he dicho que la amo, además, le he prometido que iría con ella – mencionó ladeando la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarle a los ojos – Yo se que te he dicho antes a ti pero… ¿Tú entiendes verdad? es decir, eres mi mejor amiga_

_-Tu mejor amiga – susurró débilmente – ya veo que…has ordenado tus prioridades ¿verdad?_

_-¿A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó dudoso._

_-Yo siempre voy a estar al final – susurró al borde del llanto – pero de verdad espero que seas muy feliz._

_-Sakura yo… - dijo angustiado – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_-No es nada de importancia… olvídalo - levantó su mirada llorosa para clavarla directamente en los negros ojos frente a ella – Adiós Sasuke_

_Se levantó de la silla, de aquel pequeño establecimiento para dirigirse a la salida, dispuesta a dejarlo atrás._

_-Sakura – pronunció sosteniéndole la muñeca – Tu eres muy importante para mi… pero… a ella la amo… y yo…_

_-Sasuke… Yo siempre voy a estar de último… Yo siempre seré… Tú amiga… Nada mas – dijo soltándose del agarre y retomando su paso._

_-¡Sakura! eres mi mejor amiga, la que siempre estuvo conmigo, y la única que de verdad me ha comprendido todos estos años… ¡¿Qué ya no te importa nada de lo que hemos pasado? ¡¿Te has olvidado de todo? - gritó desesperado._

_-No Sasuke… El único que ha olvidado todo eso eres tu - mencionó sin voltear a mirarle._

_-¿Tan egoísta eres Sakura? ¿Por qué no puedes apoyarme? ¡De todos pensé que tú serías la única que me entendería! – gritó molesto, sin darse cuenta del efecto de tan hirientes palabras en la muchacha frente a el._

_-El que nunca se dio cuenta fuiste tú… Adiós… Mi querido Sasuke – dijo ya en llanto para después salir apurada del establecimiento, dejando a un frustrado pelinegro mirándola irse._

…

…

**F**in del **F**lash **B**ack

* * *

…

…

**Aunque la triste realidad nos golpee, dejándonos claro que…**

…

…

-¡Te amo!

-Sakura yo… no te amo… yo me voy con la persona que realmente amo… tal vez es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver.

-¡No Por favor! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Te lo suplico!

-No hagas esto mas difícil, adiós.

…

…

**Casi siempre es imposible conseguirlo…**

…

…

…

* * *

_**N**__/A: __bueno, esto ha sido el prologo… espero les haya gustado, me hace muy feliz que así sea ya que me encanta escribir y pues esta idea la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. Con respecto a mis otros fics, ya tengo muchos avances y muy pronto publicaré las continuaciones. ¡Los adoro!_

_**S**__aku - __**S**__aku __**U**__chiha_


End file.
